Multidimensional indexing is fundamental to spatial databases, which are widely applicable to Geographic Information Systems (GIS), Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) for decision support using a large data warehouse, and multimedia databases where high-dimensional feature vectors are extracted from image and video data.
Decision support is rapidly becoming a key technology for business success. Decision support allows a business to deduce useful information, usually referred to as a data warehouse, from an operational database. While the operational database maintains state information, the data warehouse typically maintains historical information. Users of data warehouses are generally more interested in identifying trends rather than looking at individual records in isolation. Decision support queries are thus more computationally intensive and make heavy use of aggregation. This can result in long completion delays and unacceptable productivity constraints.
Some known techniques used to reduce delays are to pre-compute frequently asked queries, or to use sampling techniques, or both. In particular, applying online analytical processing (OLAP) techniques such as data cubes on very large relational databases or data warehouses for decision support has received increasing attention recently (see e.g., Jim Gray, Adam Bosworth, Andrew Layman, and Hamid Pirahesh, "Data Cube: A Relational Aggregation Operator Generalizing Group-By, Cross-Tab, and Sub-Totals", International Conference on Data Engineering, 1996, New Orleans, pp. 152-160) ("Gray"). Here, users typically view the historical data from data warehouses as multidimensional data cul)es. Each cell (or lattice point) in the cube is a view consisting of an aggregation of interests, such as total sales.
Multidimensional indexes can be used to answer different types of queries, including:
find record(s) with specified values of the indexed columns (exact search); PA0 find record(s) that are within [a1 . . . a2], [b1 . . . b2], [z1 . . . z2] where a, b and z represent different dimensions (range search); and PA0 find the k most similar records to a user-specified template or example (k-nearest neighbor search).
Multidimensional indexing is also applicable to image mining. An example of an image mining product is that trademarked by IBM under the name MEDIAMINER, which offers two tools: Query by Image Content (QBIC); and IMAGEMIXER, for retrieving images by analyzing their content rather than by searching in a manually created list of associated keywords.
QBIC suits applications where keywords cannot provide an adequate result such as in libraries for museums and art galleries; or in online stock photos for Electronic Commerce where visual catalogs let you search on topics, such as wallpapers and fashion, using colors and texture.
Image mining applications such as IMAGEMINER let you query a database of images using conceptual queries like "forest scene", "ice", or "cylinder". Image content such as color, texture, and contour are combined as simple objects that are automatically recognized by the system.
These simple objects are represented in a knowledge base. This analysis results in a textual description that is then indexed for later retrieval.
During the execution of a database query, the database search program accesses part of the stored data and part of the indexing structure; the amount of data accessed depends on the type of query and on the data provided by the user, as well as on the efficiency of the indexing algorithm. Large databases are such that the data and at least part of the indexing on the larger, slower and cheaper part of the memory hierarchy of the computer system, usually consisting of one or more hard disks. During the search process, part of the data and of the indexing structure are loaded in the faster parts of the memory hierarchy, such as the main memory and the one or more levels of cache memory. The faster parts of the memory hierarchy are generally more expensive and thus comprise a smaller percentage of the storage capacity of the memory hierarchy. A program that uses instructions and data that can be completely loaded into the one or more levels of cache memory is faster and more efficient than a process that in addition uses instructions and data that reside in the main memory which in turn is faster than a program that also uses instruction and data that reside on the hard disks. Technological limitations are such that the cost of cache and main memory makes it too expensive to build computer systems with enough main memory or cache to completely contain large databases.
Thus, there is a need for an improved indexing technique that generates indexes of such size that most or all of the index can reside in main memory at any time; and that limits the amount of data to be transferred from the disk to the main memory during the search process. The present invention addresses such a need.
Several well known spatial indexing techniques, such as R-trees can be used for range and nearest neighbor queries. Descriptions of R-trees can be found, for example, in "R-trees: A Dynamic index structure for spatial searching," by A. Guttman, ACM SIGMOD Conf. on Management of Data, Boston, Mass., June, 1994. The efficiency of these techniques, however, deteriorates rapidly as the number of dimensions of the feature space grows, since the search space becomes increasingly sparse. For instance, it is known that methods such as R-Trees are not useful when the number of dimensions is larger than 8, where the usefulness criterion is the time to complete a request compared to the time required by a brute force strategy the request by sequentially scanning every record in the database. The inefficiency of conventional indexing techniques in high dimensional spaces is a consequence of a well-known phenomenon called the "curse of dimensionality," which is described, for instance, in "From Statistics to Neural Networks," NATO ASI Series, vol. 136, Springer-Verlag, 1994, by V. Cherkassky, J. H. Friedman, and H. Wechsles. The relevant consequence of the curse of dimensionality is that clustering the index space into hypercubes is an inefficient method for feature spaces with a higher number of dimensions.
Because of the inefficiency associated with using existing spatial indexing techniques for indexing a high-dimensional feature space, techniques well known in the art exist to reduce the number of dimensions of a feature space. For example, the dimensionality can be reduced either by variable subset selection (also called feature selection) or by singular value decomposition followed by variable subset selection, as taught, for instance by C T. Chen, "Linear System Theory and Design", Holt, Rinehart and Winston, Appendix E, 1984. Variable subset selection is a well known and active field of study in statistics, and numerous methodologies have been proposed (see e.g., Shibata et al. "An Optimal Selection of Regression Variables," Biometrika vol. 68, No. 1, 1981, pp. 45-54. These methods are effective in an index generation system only if many of the variables (columns in the database) are highly correlated. This assumption is in general incorrect in real world databases.
Thus, there is also a need for an improved indexing technique for high-dimensionality data, even in the presence of variables which are not highly correlated. The technique should generate efficient indexes from the viewpoints of memory utilization and search speed. The present invention addresses these needs.